ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Gaming Training 1
Insructor's await their students... Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu yawned gently as he leaned back in the large padded chair that was meant for the teachers , or Chuunin’s rather, whom were taking responsibilty for looking over those young students who were wishing to learn more about becoming a ninja in Yonshigakure. He had a rough few last days with the Chuunin exams, but now that it was all said and done, and after he had accomplished his goal of advancing in the ranks, he was excited. Excited that he would now have even better opportunity to assist those in need of help, since this was really was all he truely cared about. The only reason he would still train, do missions, and keep his body and mind as sound as possible for an Akimichi was to protect all those he loved with every ounce of strength that he was born with in his heritage. His brown eyes had looked down to his right arm where his left hand had gently ran the length of the bandages that he wore over it. It wasn’t that he was extremely injured, in fact the only injury on this arm would of been his palm which Kana had stabbed with the Kunai. But that wound had almost healed up completely, it would be only another few days before that soreness from both his back, which was also due to Kana and his Shuriken, and hand would disipate and he would feel as good as new. The only other reason for the extra bandaging would be for the nasty burn scar that took over a good portion of the right side of his body, but he couldn’t cover it completly. It had actually came half way up his neck, and the disgusting discolored red scar was an easy sight from the normal pigment of his light colored skin. His eyes had then glided between the two who sat before him on the desk, they had the opportunity of starting the first class in the academy, and after sitting together for what seemed like an eternity, they had come to conclusion of what they were going to teach first, which would be the most important thing about the community these children were in. But now that their discussion was over and they were doing nothing but conversing casually amongst themselves, it seemed like an eerie silence had fallen over them all as they had sat there in place, awaiting all of Yonshi’s youth to gather and listen to their first lesson. The only disappointing part about this was that they would more or less be repeating themselves, since of course not every student could be here, but that didn’t matter in the least bit. The Chuunin were there to work around their scedule, work with those who wanted the help and learn, not the opposite way around. They were still a little iffy on the time scedules each would take, but Nobu in his helpful personality, would more then likely be coming here on his days off, just to check up on the other Chuunin. His chair had creaked slightly as it shifted backwards due to Nobu’s weight, and behind him he reached for his favorite snack of his barbeque chips. As he tore open the lips of the bag it made a crinkling sound of the plastic being mashed, and alluring scent of the snack had dispursed around him, and instantly his mouth began to water. This whole teaching thing was becoming a little stressful, and to have just a light snack before everyone arrived, would be calming. Slipping a hand into this bag and slipping the greasy chip into his mouth, the zesty taste of the potatoe chips sent chills down his spine and caused him smile happily while he continued to wait.- NamikazeSoudai: Not too long after being promoted to the rank of Chuunin, these three shinobis here were made into teachers. Nobu was probably the best teacher out of those present, he had good people skills and was kind. Soudai was good for well, keeping order, but people didn't know she had the know-how to teach at least academy students. Soudai didn't know Kana too well, they haven't had much interaction but she knew he was Ryu's student..Or well ex-student though no one ever stopped learning things. Soudai had yet to be dressed in a outfit that was common for Yonshigakure shinobis, all of the teachers here were expected to be wearing their normal Yonshigakure clothing. Soudai was wearing one of the female outfits that was a two piece in what people assumed to be her favorite color, black. She also wore a black vest that had the Yonshigakure symbol on the back of it, black kunai pouch, and black shuriken pouch. The way the outfit was worn revealed her belly button which hosted her curse mark tattoo, three bolts of lightning one shooting a few inches from the top, another one from the bottom left and the other from the bottom right, they were all black as well. Finally, and also black but with white wrapping, was her katana, one of the few shinobis that were permitted to carry a steel sword as a genin because of previous training she had with it before becoming regulated into Yonshigakure. For the most part, she had not used the blade, it was for now one of those last offensive options for her which fortunately she hadn't had to use too often. But her favorite color in fact was white but for the most part she didn't overwhelm it on her body, her hair was a bright white that people obviously saw when looking at Soudai, she was fond of it and groomed her hair nicely each morning as well as the red eye makeup that was put upon her eyes. She was in fact a girl and not just a shinobi that hurt. Finally came the object which to her had just been handed at the beginning, her headband upon her forehead, the quest in which these students would be starting today to obtain. It would be a object which would be desired, a passing of age within the village for these younglings, one step closer to being as powerful as your idols who were respected and known throughout the village. In the coming lessons things would be asked, who present or pass shinobi was your idol, what did you want to be known for when you grew up, and many other questions that grew your ideas and desires, to further reach the goal of a Genin. Soudai would become the known probably as the teacher who always wore that black mask, it would probably become a rumored mystery..Why did she wear it? Did she had something hideous underneath it? School would probably be fun for these academy students. She leaned against the desk of today's main teacher: Nobu Akimichi, who sat in the seat enjoying his new role as a teacher. AmefushiKanarime: * The pink haired Chunin sat on the desktop beside the other two teachers, rocking his hanging legs that didn’t quite meet the floor back and forth lightly. His Jashinist necklace made light tapping noises against the chest of his flak with each movement, the silver shining from the light that leaked inside. His white sash was now wrapped around his waist again with a new cleanliness, soaked with blood not too long ago from the battle he had with Nobu. Chunin... it was nice to be able to think that rank now. Think to himself that he was now a chunin that he feared he wouldn’t be. He never knew how well he did at those exams, only that he tried his best. It had paid off. He sighed as he looked outside the window, eager for the academy students to arrive to their first class. Outside it was beautiful, the surrounding land of Yonshi. It drew to his attention more than this plain and empty room. He stopped swinging his legs and pulled one up informally on top of the desk, pulling his knee to his chest with and arm wrapped around to keep it in place. It felt like an uncomfortable seat but at seat at the head of the classroom none the less, since Nobu took his place in the chair. The classroom's simplistic setup and scent of chalkboard made the outside image more appealing to him. He anticipated that it would probably be an escape for one or two joining academy students to a world of daydreaming. He would have to keep his eyes open if one of them ceased paying attention. He turned to look at Soudai and Nobu with a perfectly giant grin, his eyes bright with anxiousness and excitement for their pupil’s arrivals. “Are you two exited?! I’m excited! Do you think we will be good teachers?! I hope I’m a good teacher. Oh no! What if I suck at teaching?! What if I fail as a teacher?! No that’s impossible I can do this! But are you excited?! I can’t wait!" He rambled on and on about his feelings and what theirs might be about their new task, speaking about a mile a minute with no breaths in between. It seemed he didn’t really care for their input and he was just talking to express and hear himself talk because he then turned away from their view and looked at the empty desks with a happy laugh. Becoming a teacher wasn’t exactly he first expected being so young. He always thought of the teacher figure as one of the Jounin, or somebody older but not himself. He hoped he they could get everything through to the students alright. He quieted down along with presenting himself calmer, his attempts quite obvious. Like he has to have a little breathing session with himself to regain composure and not laugh or ramble. He took his leg off the desk and hopped off, leaning on its front to the left with his hands clasping the surface behind him. His gaze turned to the door as the students finally entered in, his blue eyes lighting up even more so than before at their sight. He studied over each one carefully and waited for them to take their seats. He then would introduce himself when they came and did so. He looked them over across the desks. Some of them he had met before, some of them he had seen around Yonshi and never was well acquainted with. Even some genin were here to join them. He stood their wearing a friendly smile.* CastielCaoin: Castiel opened the door to the class and walked into the largely familiar room as his eyes stared upon the group seeing who was able to join this class in the academy. Some he had meet but most he hadn’t due to his business with the tests as of late. He breathed deeply recognizing the familiar scent of the classroom of the days him and the other teachers were in the students seats. As he walked he could hear the floor creak lightly beneath his weight as he also noted the feel of the desk as he ran his finger along it. He crossed his arms and stood up straight waiting for the day to start. He broke his stance and removed his headband, running his fingers through his hair to tie it all back, leaving the white strand of hair to fall in front of his deep dark blue eyes. Now that his hair was out of his face, he closed his eyes to let his eyes adjust to the incoming light from the windows in the back. He then stood again with his arms crossed and his mouth in a smile as he waited patiently as he watched the others walk in. Nobu was the main teacher of the day, Castiel was just there as back up or a teaching assistant if needed. He thought to himself of how he could be as a teacher, and then silently thought, “oh crap I’m going to stink at teaching.” As he watched for the students to enter the room- Students and Yume Arrive... TomokaInuzuka: -Tomoka opened the door to the classroom that was shown on her schedule paper. She closed the door behind herself and had a happy smile on her face holding her school bag . Tomoka sat in her chair next to her twin Rikuzu at the back at the class, she wanted to sit at the front desk, but she didn’t really care as much as long as she is with Rikuzu trying to make her stop being shy. Tomoka took out her supplies for her class and had to set them aside on the table. She was smiled back at the teacher waiting about what everyone in class is going to learn about. Tomoka loves going to school rying to meet new friends, and getting her grades up. She took out her sketch book and she placed it on the side as well. So when she is done with any work, she can take it out a sketch for a limited amount of time. ‘’I can’t wait to start class, this class will be fun I’m sure of it!’’ Tomoka thought.- RikuzuInuzuka: -The young academy student Rikuzu Inuzuka, a young girl at only ten years old stepped quietly into the classroom. This young girl was the younger of two twins even though they were both ten her older sister Tomoka was minutes older than her. The youngest sister Rikuzu had her long light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and the Inuzuka markings, which consisted of two red fang marks on her face. She also wore the Yonshi academy student uniform along her short slender body. On the young child’s back was a dark black backpack that held two notebooks, two sketchpads, several pencils and pens, and several sets of assorted art supplies that she used when she did her art work. The young child’s shoes were long boots that went up the girl’s legs with the toe area open. Rikuzu would blink showing her canine like eyes as she opened the door spotting that the room was starting to fill up with students and teachers causing the young Inuzuka to bite her lip nervously as she looked around the classroom, her young red and white husky puppy whining as she sat in Rikuzu’s jacket noticing that the young girl was nervous. Young Rikuzu had many thoughts going through her head as she let out a sigh thinking. “Am I going to be able to pass this class and get my rank up? I want to be a success to my father and hold the Inuzuka name one day and I need to be sure that I don’t fail.” As she was thinking to herself she realized that her sensei’s were expecting her to respond to them as she looked up shyly stuttering a bit as she spoke. “G-Good morning sensei.” She would say before taking a seat in the back so she wasn’t so open to the class.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the doors to the class room, yume would hear the click of his metel black staff hit the hard cold floor. moving abit further into the room yume could feel a shiver move threw him as his bare feet made contact with the almost ice feeling floor. scrunching his face up abit in a displeased manor, yume would use his staff to guide him towards a near by desk. moving his right hand out befor him, he would let his hand fall to run along the smooth surface of the desk. pulling the seat out he would move abit to then fall down into his seat, making himself comfterable. yume would set the staff that had been resting in his left hand to now lay against his desk. reaching back he would slowly move to pull his puppet that was known to be Oka from his back. sitting her down at his feet he would move to draw in a slow deep breath befor turning a completly blank stare out infront of him. emptying his mind of any thoughts that would cloud his mind he would then fill them once more with ideas of the things he could do with his puppets. Dokueki, Hari, Jag, Supdo, Tenshi all puppets he was planing to build all with their own special abilitys, its said that a puppet master wasn't messured by what they could do with a puppet but how many puppets they could controle at once and yume had a goal he wanted to achive atleast 100 puppets at once. a difficult task for yume at this point but yume knew with long training seasons and alot of work maybe by the time it was his turn for the exams he could be using two puppets at once. the more he thought about this the big a smile would move across his face almost looking chesher cat like. yume was always planning, plotting it was what he wasgood at and he knew when the time came it was possiable for him to end someone in one match with his own craftyness, it would all come down to the pefect combonation of puppets and planning and yume knew he had many tricks up his sleeve. tilting his head lightly to the side he would finaly let the sounds of others voices fill his ears, all the seeming to be excited chunnin which only sadden him to would be standing their with them if it wasn't for them pulling him from the exams. letting out a sigh he would shake his head not letting this bring him down it was fine that he wouldn't be joining his friends it only gave him a better chance to take down his oponents in the next coming chunnin exams. drawling in a slow deep breath that seem to be a normal habit of his, he would draw his arm up to rest on the desk befor letting his head fall down to rest in his palm. why was he called to this meeting, he wasn't quite sure of their reason for it but he would stay and lissen though like kage said yume is the only person who could teach him which made him alone in this whole thing. sure yume had a sensie but what can his sensie teach him about who he is, nothing it was something that only yume could teach himself and that alone drove yume to be his best though it kept him mostly locked away inside his own head. planning minipulating learning to be a teacher all the while being tought this was what seem to be the kage's plan, with yume being his own teacher he would be forced to create his own lesson plans, devlope his own ways of teaching. spacing out more in his own thoughts, the sound of the others voices would seem to fade off for them to now be replaced by faces of puppets that drifted around in his head. letting out a quiet chuckle he could only smile as it seemed that the puppets where talking to him telling him stories that made them all seem so real to him, each having different stories that developed who they where and what their purpose was. shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he would let his head fall back into the palm of his hand to try and focus on what the others where doing around him- ICNA (In Character No Actions) Guest_Nobu Akimichi: G'afternoon Students, and Yume. Thank you for joining us today. My name is Nobu Akimichi, your instructor for today, along with these individuals infront of me. NamikazeSoudai: Hello students, and Yumie, i am Soudai Namikaze. Step daughter of Namikaze Minato and sister of the Chuunin exams champion, Jinora Namikaze. AmefushiKanarime: Welcome Students and Yume! And I am Kanarime Amefushi! You dont have be so formal though, Kana will do just fine by me. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Please, now, if you don’t mind. Introduce yourselves students, for some of us may be unfamiliar with whom you are. RikuzuInuzuka: I-I'm Rikuzu Inuzuka. ten years old and this puppy is my partner Yomi. Yomi: Rruff! Guest_YumeMoumoku: Yume Moumoku, i'm the blind puppet guy. the puppet at my feet is Oka Moumoku and beelzenef is my other puppet currently not with me Jinora has him and for my little friend who is hidding his name is Maka he's a training puppet that in futer terms you might all get to see in battle then again you probably won't being a stealth puppet for futer plans TomokaInuzaka: I'm Tomoka Inuzuka, the older twin and sibiling of Rikuzu Inuzuka. I'm 10 years old and my puppy is also my partner Ayame. Ayame: Rruff! Guest_NobuAkimichi: Well, it’s great to meet you two! And i’m glad you decided to join us, Yume. Now, we’re going to go over something that really is the most important part of Yonshigakure, the village hidden in death. Can you two tell me in your own words, what you think Meta-Gaming means? RikuzuInuzuka: meta-gameing is when rp is started over an out of character discussion that doesn't involve the said rp. TomokaInuzuka: Well to define any strategy it's like the use of out-of-game information or resources to affect one's in-game decisions. NamikazeSoudai: is it where you say: "Can i get a taco?" to another character and then role play everything that was on the taco in your post? RikuzuInuzuka: more in terms like saying a character's weakness out of character and using that information to fight the opponent Guest_NobuAkimichi: Precisely. You both had very valid answers, and Soudai's explaination... Though vague, is correct too. Hehe. But the way that NinRP works is that we use the Wiki to list everything about our characters, so using this information as Riku had just said, one's weakness, for your characters benefit is known as meta gaming. It's also doing something along the lines of knowing one's emotions if it's not prortrayed by facial features. "One's face soured up, eyes narrowing, looking to his opponent." With that, you may be able to guess one's emotion, but you can not directly assume what it is. NamikazeSoudai: Using my character's opening Rikuzu as a example. Can you post something about me that would be meta-gaming please? Guest_NobuAkimichi: Tomoka, why don't you go ahead and do one for my character while Riku is doing Soudai's? TomokaInuzuka: Oh, sure! RikuzuInuzuka: An example would be that looking at the point in your entrance with your mask and saying that i knew what your face looked like under the mask. Considering that my character has never seen your face while in character. NamikazeSoudai: That could work, yes. And although i stated that my pouches had their certain weapons in them. You've never seen me draw a shuriken or kunai from either of those pouches. RikuzuInuzuka: And since i never saw them stating that you had them would be Metagaming due to not actually seeing it. NamikazeSoudai: Partially true. You could write seeing the pouches in the next post or so on. RikuzuInuzuka: But not what was in them. NamikazeSoudai: Yep. TomokaInuzaku: (( Answer to come)) NamikazeSoudai: For now the lesson is over. Nobu what do we have for them tomorrow? Guest_NobuAkimichi: Agreed, we’ve drilled this rule into you enough that you understand now. Tomorrow... Well, I don’t want to say. They will just find out when they arrive. Hehehe... Category:Academy Training 203 Category:Classroom